


Contact

by LiaBlackPandora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaBlackPandora/pseuds/LiaBlackPandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a simple, innocent body contact of equally innocent parts. Or at least that’s what Kageyama thought as his appendages tingled. It was just a simple brush of fingers, so why did it make his heart pound? His thoughts were erratic, frantic almost, and he couldn’t make sense of anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on AO3! Wheee! Welps, I shan't bother you anymore. I kinda doubt anyone's reading this though haha... Also, this isn't proof-read or anything, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes! ^^

It had been a simple, innocent body contact of equally innocent parts. Or at least that’s what Kageyama thought as his appendages tingled. It was just a simple brush of fingers, so why did it make his heart pound? His thoughts were erratic, frantic almost, and he couldn’t make sense of anything.

All he did was pass the ball Tsukishima requested, and there had been a brief moment when their fingers brushed against each other. There weren’t any sparks whatsoever, and Tsukishima did not seem affected in the least. So why was Kageyama’s thoughts sent into a pandemonic frenzy?

Last he checked, he wasn’t gay. But then again, thoughts of romance never occurred in his volleyball-obsessed mind. He couldn’t exactly be a hundred percent sure he didn’t swing that way.

“Shit.” He cursed, his face starting to flame up. “What if I turn out to be gay?” He muttered, voice shaking ever so slightly at the thought. He shook his head, trying to erase such thoughts. He didn’t have time to entertain such thoughts - not when he still had so much to improve when it came to volleyball. With that in mind, he continued practicing setting.

~

_“What’s wrong, King?”_

_“Don’t call me that. You know I hate that name. Why can’t you-” Kageyama’s voice cracked and he found himself unable to continue the sentence. Tears began to form, blurring his vision. Ashamed, the setter lowered his head, not wanting to show the blonde his vulnerability._

_“Shit, hey I’m sorry.” Tsukishima apologized. But it only served to worsen Kageyama's state. A few tears made their descent down to the ground, being absorbed by the concrete floor not long after._

_“Look at me.” The middle blocker commanded but in a surprisingly soft tone._

_Kageyama shook his head, “So you can make fun of me? No thanks.” His voice rose in both volume and pitch as he spat the words out._

_A finger was then placed on his chin, forcing him to look up. Kageyama saw warm chocolate eyes. Ones that were filled with genuine apology. He found himself lost in the rich brown pools of color, realizing only after a good ten seconds that Tsukishima’s face was closer than he initially was._

_If Kageyama just moved his head forward by an inch, their lips would be touching. He leaned forward, covering the remaining distance and -_

“What the hell?!” Kageyama exclaimed, shooting right up. He ran his fingers through his black hair. “What the hell…” He repeated, his heart beating erratically. He could feel heat flush his cheeks as he remembered the dream he just woke up from. He gingerly touched his lips. For some reason, they were tingling, almost as if just recently stimulated.

“I’m not gay, I’m not gay and I’m definitely not in love with Tsukishima Kei.” He said, with such certainty that one must think it had to be true. Except, somewhere deep inside Kageyama, he knew that wasn’t the case.

~

“Kageyama, you look like shit.” Hinata stated, walking next to the mentioned male.

The setter let out an annoyed click of his tongue before replying the orange head next to him, “Just didn’t sleep well. Nothing to worry about.”

Hinata accepted the reason without question and continued walking to school with his sleep-deprived friend.

~

The day passed quickly and Kageyama was surprised he managed to stay awake in all the classes. Of course, that didn’t mean he was paying attention. In fact, he hardly got any of the contents covered in the lessons in his head at all. Though, it wasn’t unusual for the genius setter. He was a genius setter - that was for sure - but academically wise? Not quite.

He walked towards the gym with Hinata, heading first for the clubroom to change into a more suitable attire. After they changed, they went for practice. Kageyama pushed away any thoughts of the glasses-wearing - and admittedly good-looking - blonde into the deep recesses of his mind. He spent more than enough time thinking of that jerk already, he wasn’t about to let thoughts of Tsukishima invade and torture his inner well-being whilst practicing volleyball.

And push away all thoughts he did for even when he had to set for the middle blocker, his actions were still fluid and transitioned from one motion to the other gracefully. His mind was completely focused on the sport he loved so much - volleyball.

After practice ended, most packed up to leave. Daichi handed the keys over to Tsukishima to lock up. It was after all, his and Kageyama’s turn to clean up.

“Sorry Kageyama, I gotta go home and take care of my sister tonight.” Hinata apologized. At the same time, Kageyama could faintly hear Yamaguchi apologizing to Tsukishima as well, saying that he had to prepare for dinner and so could not walk home with the blonde.

With that, Yamaguchi and Hinata walked out of the gym together, presumably to go home with each other.

Now that practice was over, the thoughts that he buried surfaced and all Kageyama could think of was the glasses-wearing jackass a few metres in front of him. His eyes were clouded over as his cheeks were stained with red once more. He was alone with Tsukishima of all people.

Curse the timing too! He just had to have the dream on the day he had clean-up duty with Tsukishima. The absence of both Hinata and Yamaguchi just made things worse. He probably made the gods angry in some way.

_I swear to become a better person if you somehow remedy this situation_ , the setter prayed mentally, wishing that the gods hear his plea and grant it. Alas, the gods seemed to be either deaf or sadistic for they did nothing.

Kageyama sighed.

“What’s wrong, King?”

The setter shuddered at hearing those three words. It reminded him too much of the dream he just had. It’s decided, the gods hate him. They absolutely despised him, abhorred him. He could feel heat not only at his cheeks, but even the tips of his ears.

“I’m not gay, I’m not gay and I’m definitely not in love with Tsukishima Kei.” He blurted out, not even processing the words before they made their way out of his mouth. He blinked once, twice, thrice, before slapping a hand over his mouth.

Tsukishima blinked as well before a grin appeared. “So the King can love someone, huh?~”

“And that someone happens to be me.” He finished, walking closer to the flustered male in front of him. Kageyama noticed the blonde’s advances and took a step backwards. A step became a few and soon he found his back against the wall, leaving no route of escape for him.

“What would you do if…” The middle blocker trailed off. Kageyama looked at him, adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed nervously. Tsukishima leaned in and whispered to Kageyama’s still painfully red ear, “I said I love you?”

Kageyama jerked his head to face Tsukishima, shock evident on his face. His shock slowly morphed into yet another torrent of embarrassment as Tsukishima planted his lips firmly against Kageyama’s.

_Maybe the gods don’t hate me after all._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I didn't know how to end it. *Cries* Also, maybe I might add a short chapter, but this time we'll see things from Tsukki's perspective! Please take note of the word 'maybe' haha~ Welps, baiiiiii!


End file.
